My Brightside
by mustragedy
Summary: Love is like thin air, it might awaken your senses every once and while, but you know that you can't grasp it nor control it, that's why it always leaves you yearning for more... Chikane/Himeko, Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! so this is my first 'KnM' Fic, well it's more like a oneshot so, anywayz hope enjoy it, it was inspired by The song 'Mr. Brightside' By THe killers, my fav band ** **_

_**please review and tell me what you think of this, **_

_**Song bits are **'I'** usaul writing is '**_b'

_**Disclaimer- i do not own 'KnM' nor anything, just my fic... so okay enjoy (:**_

_________________________________________________________________________

_***My Brightside*** _

_'I'm coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine Got to be down  
because I want it all.'_

I was standing not too far from the window, looking up at the pair who stood in front of my mansion from my lonely shadowed room, I was not interested of what they're talking, all I had on my mind is the presences of my precious Himeko, chatting and sweetly giggling with this man who does not deserve her at all, yes he does not deserve someone as gentle and kind as Himeko, no one deserves her in fact, not even myself

It hurts to think this, the thought of not being with Himeko kills me almost everyday and now seeing her with another man has haunted to me to no end, though this man is not entirely a stranger to me, I have known almost whole my life, though we never got over formalities in our name yet, we still talk to each other often, even the whole society thinks that we're a couple, I'm afraid that's untrue! The only thing we have in common is caring about Himeko deeply, although he had confessed to her that he loved her more than friend, after that event I hadn't had the courage to approach my violet eyed beauty to confess myself, in her eyes I'm only a friend, and I'll do as she wishes, if he makes her happy then I'm happy, oh what terrible lair I am, although I lie to other people, covering my true feelings, I can never lie within myself, I knew that I wanted more than friendship, what can ever do? There are a lot reasons and obstacles that come between me and my way to Himeko's heart, such as her now boyfriend Oogami Souma…

I wished that it was so easier many times, on crazy nights I even wished to be a boy so I can confess to her naturally, like it's supposed to be, a girl and a boy, right?

Though I cannot stop my unnatural love, if I did I've had turned it off long ago, but I cannot control my heart, and I guess now it beats for her and only her…

_It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this? It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss…_

I see them hug, and he leans into her and gives her a kiss on those soft delicate lips I caressed so many nights when she is sound asleep, I had to turn my gaze away from that heart soaring scene, as they part I glimpsed once again to see her blush, that blush that always appear on her soft cheeks, covering her face like the crimson sunset does to the fair blue sky…

He gets onto his motorcycle, as he puts his helmet on waving farewell at her and she returned it with a shy bow, ah Himeko so innocent, yet such a cruel kindness

As he disappear from my sight, I saw Himeko climb the doorsteps heading inside the house, I slowly moved from the window as I headed downstairs to greet her, like every good friend should be doing, yes a friend, that's what I am and that's what I'll always be to my one true love.

As I made my way out my darkness of a room, I headed downstairs to see Himeko looking around like she looking for something, or someone, looking around for me,

"Welcome Back Himeko!" I greeted her as calm as the shallow water waves the hits the surface every once in while…

"Uh Chikane-Chan you startled me" she chuckled uncomfortably as she wrapped her arms around herself, I could sense that she was nervous, she was always like this in my presences, though I had no idea why, Do I scare her? That question frightened me to no end…

"Is something wrong Himeko?" I asked as I walked forward,

"Oh… haha… no I … maybe it's just that I've been standing outside for long, that I have gotten a bit cold" she mumbled but I heard her clearly, and I smiled at this

"Oh then if you want I can ask Otoha-San to make some tea for us?" I offered as I looked once again upon her adorable face,

"Oh that'll be wonderful Chikane-Chan!" she said as enthusiasm covered her face, for reasons unknown Himeko gets excited at almost everything that I quite find plain and boring… we moved to my huge living room sitting patiently for our request,

"Say Himeko! How was your date with Oogami-San?" although it pained me endlessly I had to make a conversation, I turned to look at her as her face colored as the red roses in our secret garden would at the break of dawn,

_Now I'm falling asleep and she's calling a cab, While he's having a smoke and she's taking a drag, Now they're going to bed And my stomach is sick And it's all in my head But she's touching his-chest Now, he takes off her dress Now, let me go…_

"Oh um… we had fun, Souma-Kun was very nice to me" she mumbled shyly, as I couldn't help but smile at her display cuteness "We went to the park, and and he held me all the way there, I-I I couldn't help but feel safe and warm inside" she said this as she played with the sleeve of her shirt nervously, I couldn't help but to feel the rage building up within me, but I had to keep it to myself as Himeko had gotten used to tell me these kind of things after every date, I had to bare with it every time "after that we ha-had a romantic picnic, I didn't know Souma-kun was so romantic" she chuckled to herself, as I soon noticed in her eyes that she was deeply in love with the boy, that motion just killed me right then and there "oh I'm sorry Chikane-Chan! I must be boring you with these stories" she apologized,

"Oh no Himeko! I would never be bored by you, you're the most interesting person I know" I blurted out as soon as o realized what I have said, I slapped myself mentally,

"Uhh… thank you Chikane-Chan!" she blushed deeply as she sank in her seat from my compliment and from embarrassment, as I was going to say something else but Otoha had gone in, holding a tray onto it was our cups of Tea waiting to be drunk,

As she placed our requests down, she left quickly not without bowing respectfully to me and glaring at Himeko, I chuckled as soon as she left…

"What's so funny Chikane-Chan?" Himeko asked curiously,

"Oh nothing at all" I said as I took her cup and handed it to her and took my own within my hands,

"Ne Chikane-Chan?"

"Yes Himeko?" I repealed,

"Do you think that this would last forever?" I turned to her slightly,

"What would last forever Himeko?"

"Our friendship, my relationship with Souma-Kun, you said it yourself, that nothing is true and everything is limited to some level" I was surprised at Himeko's ways of thinking, she can twist and turn every word against you in the most simple ways,

"Himeko?"

"Yes Chikane, I mean what if you and I part on some time of life, and Souma-kun breaks up with me, then I'd be left alone, and I don't want that…" I stopped her by holding both of her hands within mine bringing close to my chest just above my heart, she blushed as she noticed where her hands has gone upon,

"Himeko! I do not know where is this coming from, but believe me when I tell you this" she tuned in as I began to talk "I don't know about Oogami-San, but I know that I'll never leave you and I'll be by your side no matter what… and what ever obstacles come our way I'll still be hear waiting for you to come back from wherever" I looked deep in those violets diamonds that blazed upon the dark evening, and now I saw them slightly starting to water,

"Chikane-Chan" I heard her sob out as she clanged to me as if her life depended on it, I smiled at this as I hugged her back "you'll always be my best friend!" and as those words left her mouth I started sobbing softly but not visibly, why Himeko? Why are torturing me like this?

After getting past that moment we just sat in silence until Himeko declared that she was indeed exhausted and wanted to go rest,

After Himeko's leaving, I got up from my sitting position on the couch as I decided to bathe as if I wanted to wash down all the worn thoughts that had controlled my mind once again,

As I made my way to my huge bath that was like a public pool inside of a house, as I got in I had to calmly shed my clothes piece after piece…

As I was naked as the day I was born, I slowly got in the huge tub as I felt my muscles relax by the hot liquid that grazed my skin, I leaned into the edge of the tub closing my eyes once again, the vision of Souma and Himeko kissing possessed my mind I grimaced out of disgust, quickly I forcibly erased that scene out of me

_And I just can't look its killing me and it's taking control…_

But suddenly I heard the door being pushed, I opened my eyes to see no one other than Himeko that had stepped through it, wearing only an over sized shirt that only covered to her mid thigh, as I heard the click of the lock being locked, I couldn't believe my eyes, what on earth was Himeko doing here?

"H-Himeko?! What are you doing here?" I tried to cover myself as I voiced my thoughts,

"Chikane-Chan, keep your voice down! You'll wake everybody in the house up" she stood there, like it was the most natural thing… I was officially confused

"Seriously what are you doing here? Can't you see I'm taking a bath?" I blurted out,

"Oh I CAN see my Chikane-Chan alright" I couldn't believe my ears nor my eyes, Himeko just claimed me and she's standing mischievously staring at my bare body under the water, Who is this Himeko? In what form I wonder?

"M-m-my Chikane-Chan?" I shivered as I voiced what she said, just to confirm that is true,

"Mine" She said as she took a step forward,

"Yours?"

"YES" she took another good amount of step towards me as she stood right beside the edge of the tub, she winked as she striped out of her cloth, my eyes had grew even wider at seeing this, she stepped one foot into the tub followed by the other, I was frozen to the spot as she slowly lower herself into the water and upon me, as she was now straddling my lap, she seductively encircled her arms around my neck, as she pulls her face close to whisper in my ear "Chi-ka-ne" I feel shivers running down my spine as goose dumps formed all over my uncovered body, she pulls back a little with a smirk,

"Himeko" I whisper out her name as if it's the most confidential information that I have ever received, I still could not believe this… Himeko is here, here in my arms!

And suddenly she closes the gap between our faces as she takes my lips within her own and slightly lick them with her tongue, I shuddered beneath her and I feel her smile into our kiss as I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer, I pulled my legs up so that now she is sitting directly over my center, I feel the friction her action causes against my own burning center and I groan into her mouth, my lips part as she pushes her tongue into my mouth wanting to explore it thoroughly, my hands move down to cup her ass and I felt her pushing harder into my hands, as I squeezed her…

She drops one hand to my chest and begins to rub the tender flesh of my right breast, I pull back for air gasping at the feel of her hand on me, she takes this opportunity to kiss her way along my jaw line and up to my left ear, I shudder as I feel her suck and nip at my sensitive flesh and I reward her by a hard squeeze and a light bite on her own ear, she makes a noise close to a growl and move her way lower down to suck on my neck she nips at me gently earning a low purr from my own throat, she continues kneading my right breast and moves her head to my left taking my taut nipple into her mouth, This action causes her to move further down my body as I lose hold on her ass instead I rake my nails up and down the length of her back, I arch up to meet her mouth and she rewarded me with a light bite of my nipple, my hands went slowly to the back of her head, pressing her into my chest, as I feel her free hand begins to wander around under the water, down my flat stomach to my thighs and finally to my center, she slides her index finger up and down my slit, expertly avoiding the sensitive bundle of nerves that will send me over the edge, Even though we are in the water I can feel her slickness, It's warmer than the water and has a different texture.

She releases my nipple and moves back up my body assuming that she needed to feel my tongue in her mouth, she straddle my waist once again but kept her hand buried between our bodies, she roughly took my mouth with hers, The kiss is passionate and filled with need, she gasps as she feels my tongue push its way into her mouth, I coax her tongue into my mouth and I suck on it gently, she grinds herself down on me as my hand reaches between her legs, I slide one then two fingers slide into her gently rocking her back and forth, we develop a rhythm and begin to rock together, causing little waves of water to hit the sides of the tub, my thumb caressed her while my fingers are within her, as I feel her exploding in a mini shock of orgasmic bliss, she strokes me with more vigor, bent on making me climax before her, or the very least at the same time as herself, I sense that she is close and I release her mouth to suck and nip at her ear. She moans into me, and then, I feel what I had been waiting for, I feel her contract around my fingers, I feel her shaking in my arms, and then I hear her voice,

"SOOOUMA!"

"HUH?!" I felt her leave my grip as she got out and I saw her wrapping her naked body around the dark haired guy the stood at the front of the door "What the…?"

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea Swimming through sick lullabies Choking on your alibis But it's just the price I pay Destiny is calling me…_

I snapped my eyes wide open as I bolted upright from the tub, as I now realized it was a just a dream, but it felt so real, so frightening real…

I got out of the tub as I sat on the edge, panting from still memorable dream, I put my head into my head as I sobbed softly, realizing that I'll never have Himeko the way I want her, and she'll always run to Souma no matter what, and I'll always be Himeko's _friend_…

_Open up my eager eyes 'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside…_

__________________________________________________________________

**So what do you think? Good/bad? review and tell me? and oh if you want this as a whole long fic, just tell me, 'cause i thought it would be a one shot if nobody likes it XD! **

**Anywayz for the last review please i really wanna know what you think! ^_^ **

**luv you for it XD **

***MiddleSan* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! **

**Thanx for the reviews everyone! and i decided to do another chapter to end it, so i hope you enjoy it, oh this chapter is in Himeko's POV, so okay enjoy (:**

**Song bits** '_I'_ **usaul writing** 'b' **oh and the song used is by Rachael Yamagata 'Worn me Down'**

___________________________________________________________________

_***Worn Me Down***_

_Gone, she's gone! How do you feel about it? That's what I thought you're really done up about it…_

I have followed my heart for as long as I could remember, and my heart always leads me to right place and I guess this is the right place, with Souma-Kun

But I cannot help but to feel like I'm lost and there's something missing, something I should search for…

When I'm with Souma-Kun I feel safe and comforted, but when he tries to lean into my and give me a kiss, I shut my eyes as forceful as I can and imagine the one and only my best friend, Chikane-Chan yes every since I met Chikane I've been harboring those heart melting feelings that jumps right at the moment, when Chikane looks into my own eyes… but I know those feelings could never be revealed, 'cause we're both girls and on top of that, she thinks of me just as a friend, I'm sure Chikane had a lot of admirers and that had confessed to her their undying love, and if I confess I'm sure she'll reject my plea like any other person, Chikane-Chan had been nothing but nice to me… she always gives but never takes, she's a kind person that had mercy on every soul there is, that how I know I'm no different than those who admire her from afar, I used to do that myself before we've ever met, Mako-Chan my other friend would tell me stories about Chikane and how magnificent she is…

After that I couldn't help but fall in love with her image, just imagining Chikane and myself as lovers, gave me shivers, but those unladylike fantasies had kept for my mind only…

But now as my childhood friend, Souma-kun confessed to me which surprised me, 'cause I've thought he always had feelings for Chikane-Chan, and as he revealed to me what he had been feeling, I couldn't say no, I had to try and maybe hopefully I'd forget my feelings for my graceful friend, I can't help but feel that my heart is aching badly, and as I said I've always did my heart told me to do, but right now I don't know what my heart wants…

_And I wish you the best, but I could do without it and I will because you've worn me down…_

I now sat on the edge of my bed thinking to myself as I tugged on my heart, I could not fall asleep not in this state, when I can't get the image of Chikane smiling tenderly over me, I felt tears running up my cheeks as I moved to wipe them off

"Chikane-Chan…" I whispered to myself,

I slowly laid on my back staring at the ceiling, Chikane-Chan my beautiful friend, had graced my thoughts my dreams my daydreams, she had occupied my heart with that kind look on her face, and that tender smile, and those eyes that were deep as the sea with the darkest of color, and that soft, long raven hair of hers that capture every sight, and that slender body of hers that could send anyone over the edge just by looking at it, I close my eyes as I lower my hands down to the top of my nightwear pants, as I imagine her slender arms run up and down my own body, I push one hand inside the fabric that stand between it and my burning center, I imagine Chikane-Chan smirk as she plant small kisses along my neck, I gasp as my hand found its way to my sensitive skin, first I pushed one finger in I moan as I pushed the second one forcefully, as I pulling my fingers in and out of my center, I imagine Chikane-Chan doing the same to me as I'm doing to myself…

My breath hitched, as I developed a rhythm, as I rocked back and forth against my hand,

"Uh… Ch-chikane-Chan!" I arched my back as I felt my climax close, and soon I burst out in orgasmic heaven…

I pulled my hand away as I panted and sweated on the mattress that lay beneath me, tears in my eyes I gazed at the ceiling once again, I couldn't move a muscle from exhausting, so I fell asleep like this…

_Worn me down like a road, I did everything you told, Worn me down to my knees, I did everything to please you… But you can't stop thinking about her._

I woke up at the sound of the my alarm clock going off, I sat up and sighed as It was 6:00 already, I got up slowly and I blushed as I remembered what did I do last night, I'm not going to lie and say it was my first time, no I in fact did many times that it became a part of my daily routine, I made my bed as I went to take a shower,

After bathing I went downstairs, in there I was greeted by Otoha-San only,

"Goodmorning Kurusugwa-Sama!" I heard her greet me,

"Goodmorning to you too, Otoha-San!" I blurted out, I knew ever since I moved into this mansion that Otoha-San despised me greatly, I think that she's the only one who sense that I have feelings for her Ojou-Sama, I chuckled in my head "Where's Chikane-Chan?" I asked curiously,

"She went out; she said she had matters to attend to…" Replied an annoyed looking Otoha,

"Oh… D-did she say when she's going to come back?" I asked disappointedly,

"I'm afraid not, but she did leave you this note" Otoha-San handed me a letter, as I took it eagerly "Would you like to have your breakfast Kurusugwa-Sama?"

"No I'm not really hungry but thanks anyways" I said as I excused myself to my room once again,

As I reached my checkpoint, I sat on my bed eagerly as I started to shred the envelop open, but before I could read the letter, my cell phone rang, I've never had a cell phone, but Chikane insisted that I get one just for safety, so I'm not really used to it yet, I picked it up…

"Hello?"

"Himeko… Goodmorning I hope I didn't wake you up" the voice responded from the other line,

"Oh Souma-Kun! Goodmorning to you too, no you didn't wake me up, I have been up for quite sometime" I chuckled as I heard him mumble something "May I ask for the reason you're calling?" I asked sweetly,

"Oh um… I was wondering if you're busy today."

"No not all!"

"Oh then do you want to go bike riding with me?" he asked shyly,

"I would love to Souma-Kun" I agreed enthusiastically,

"Okay, then I'll see you at ten?"

"Can't wait!" I said as I heard the line being shut off, I sighed as I hated to put a cheerful mask around Souma-Kun, yes I do have fun with him, but that's it nothing else, and I'm craving for more…

I sat up, forgetting all about the letter as I went to get myself ready for my date with my boyfriend, leaving the letter untouched on my mattress,

At ten exactly I heard an engine turn off as I looked into the window, to see Souma pulling off his helmet and getting off the bike, I ran up to the front door to greet him,

As I opened the door as he noticed me, he smiled I smiled shyly back, he walked towards me as he wrapped him arms around me to give me a hug and peck on the cheek, I blushed at his display of affection,

"Hey" he whispered in my ear "let's go!"

After we drove off we headed out, as I was clinging to him on his motorbike, I couldn't help but think that if Chikane-Chan was at his place would she do the same, as we drove into the indie summer air, and as we finally made it to the town's hill, that looks from upon it a beautiful sights of the town, and as we got off the motorcycle we stood near the edge of the hill both of us leaning on the wall that stood between it and the road, both of us didn't dare to build up a conversation…

As I was going to comment on the beautiful view, he caught me of guard as he took both of my wrists and pushed me into him,

"Souma-Kun…?" I saw the smile that played on his mouth, as he leaned into me

"I love you Himeko!" and then he closed the gap between us, bringing his lips with my own, I closed my eyes immediately as tears dared to roll down, but suddenly an image of Chikane had popped into my head…

I pulled back slowly as my eyes snapped open, he looked at me strangely asking what's wrong, I just shook my head several times, as he took my shoulders into his hands asking me once again, I just looked at him then I kissed him once again, and then again I felt myself kissing Chikane instead, as she held my waist gently bringing me close whispering into the kiss "Himeko…" I shuddered as I heard her voice, as I felt her tongue pushing against my lips; I parted them and let her shove that wet muscle into me…

"Chikane-Chan" I moaned unconsciously into her mouth, but soon I felt her move away quickly as I opened my eyes I saw no one other than Souma looking at me weirdly shocked, then I realized what did I blurt out, as I gasped and eyed went wide…

"Himeko…? Did you just…?" he could not find the words,

"Souma-Kun… I-I I can explain…" I mumbled as I tried to reach for him but he stumbled back like a frightened cat…

"No… no I can't believe this… you said…"

"…Souma-kun" I lowered my head down as I felt the wind pushing against us both.

_And you're wrong. You're wrong. I'm not overreacting. Something is off. Why don't we ever believe ourselves? And I, oh I, I feel that word for you. And I will because you've worn me down…_

I opened the mansion door to find it empty, I stepped in and headed upstairs, not finding anyone in sight, I got in my room and close the door behind me, after that I sank to my knees and started to sob softly,

After a while of sobbing and crying I found myself crawled in ball on the bed, salty liquid tasted on my lips my sight is blurry as a flash of camera,

But I heard a soft knock on my door, and I heard her voice

"Himeko? Is there something the matter? I heard you sobbing" I sat up and wiped my tears, still not giving her a reply "Himeko, I'm coming in"

She opened the door and stepped into my moonlit room, I didn't notice that it already turned dark outside, "Himeko?" she looked beyond gorgeous in that violet nightgown of hers

"Chikane-Chan" my voice seemed choked, as I was crying for most of the time

"Himeko what happened? Were you crying?" she ran into my side as she sat on the edge of my bed, putting her arms around me carefully,

"Chikane-Chan!" I finally gave up and cried further into her arms "he broke up with me"

"Who?" She asked as she pulled back to look me in the face,

"Souma-kun today, he broke up with me" I see her eyes become wide as she gasped, then it became angered

"I knew that bastard was taking advantage of you…"

"Chikane-Chan it wasn't exactly his fault" I said as I stood up,

"Oh do not blame yourself for this Himeko! You're too kind hearted" she stood up also and she fallowed my footsteps to the window,

"No it was indeed my fault, for doing what I did…" I couldn't believe that I'm talking to Chikane on this…

"What did you do?" she asked as I felt her presences right behind me breathing into my hair, I shivered as I looked up to the moon,

"I-I I…" I couldn't bring myself to say it, I just couldn't bare the circumstances that will come after it…

"What…?" she said as she came closer, and I've had it, it's now or never…

"I've been thinking about you a lot Chikane-Chan" I blurted out as I turned to face to see our faces inches apart, I blushed.

"Thinking… of me?" she asked confused as her face perfectly illuminated under the moonlit,

"Yes! And the rea-reason Souma-Kun and I Broke up, well be-because I told him I have feelings for you and only you" my blush grew deeper as I said this,

Chikane went silent for a while looking at me shocked, her mouth was shaped as a small 'o' making her look irresistibly cute…

My fears grew bigger as the silence kept tugging between us "Say something…" but before I can say anything else I felt her hands gripping on shoulders and she had a cannot yet read "…Chikane-Chan?"

"Himeko…" she smiled as she finally started leaning into me, I couldn't believe what my sight showed me, Chikane is going to kiss me "I love you too" I gasped and my eyes went wide as our lips came to connect, bringing us both in the most heart melting passionate kiss, after that we're lost into each other, trying to possess the others mouth, I couldn't take this, it was too good to be true, here I was sobbing for being all alone and now I'm kissing my one true love…

"Himeko…" she moaned into me as I brought my tongue to caress hers, we moved slowly towards the bed without thinking, as we fell onto the bed, we began shedding our clothes and kissing senseless, Chikane on top of me as she brought my hands into hers and lifted them over my head "Ummm I love you so much" I felt myself melt into her mouth as she said this, after we parted from our kiss for air she moved down to plant the sweetest kisses along my face that made my center burn for attention…

As we kept on making love for the first time, I knew it will be magical no matter what, because I know now that Chikane feels the same way I do and nothing could stop us from loving each other endlessly, I'm glad that I followed my heart this time, I couldn't be more grateful…

_She's so pretty, she's so damn right, but I'm so tired of thinking about her, again, tonight._

I wake up feeling a chain of wet things moving up my back as I now realized that I'm clad naked in the arms of the one in my dreams, Chikane…

An only sheet covering out bodies from the morning sun, as I feel Chikane's kisses move up my shoulder,

"Mmmm… Chikane-Chan" I moaned and I smiled secretly,

"Goodmorning Himeko, did you sleep well?" she chuckled as I let out an excited sigh "I'll take that as a yes" but before I can turn to face her, I felt something under me as I reached for it with my hand, then I realized it was the letter from Chikane herself, that I had received the other day… I slowly began to open it as Chikane just looked over shoulder curiously wrapping an arm around my waist, bringing my back closer to her front, as I unfolded the letter I saw the clear words that were written on the white wrinkled paper,

"Friends we'll never be, Himeko" Chikane read what she had written "lovers we'll always be" I turned to her as I dropped the paper to the floor, as I saw her smile.

"Chikane-Chan…" I leaned into her as I brought us together is a mind souring kiss, she slowly got on top of me and whispered sweet nothings in my ear while nibbling on it, this is it this what I wanted for whole my life to be content in the arms of another, to be able to feel happy even in the simplest situations, even if I'm all worn down… I don't have to just think about her, but to be with her, here in her arms…

_Worn me down like a road, I did everything you told, worn me down on my knees, I did everything to please, but I can't stop thinking about her... _

__________________The End________________________________

**_Please review guyz! it's really important to me (: and tell me what you think of the ending, it would really mean a lot to me... _**

**_luv u for it (; _**

**_*MiddleSan* _**


End file.
